


Turmoil

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: 7x12, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: 7x12 fix-it. She goes home with him.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wow, it’s been awhile. I haven’t been writing much. Honestly wasn’t feeling writing for Upstead for awhile, but I’m back! This was something I actually had almost completely written for some time. Well, since it’s 7x12 inspired, pretty much since then. But here it is, completed! I don’t own anything and I hope everyone enjoys!

Hailey stepped back, the reality of the situation finally catching up to her. She was in one of the worst neighborhoods in Chicago, completely alone, with a group of gang members. 

While she doesn’t regret telling them about Darius, she may end up regretting how she went about it. 

Sure enough, the man she directly talked to reached out to grab her arm. Instinctively she reached for her gun. 

Doing so only raised the anxiety of the fellow gang bangers. She saw a few reach for their own guns, intending to back their brother up. 

She held her hand in the air then, empty handed. It was better for her to talk her way out instead of going for her gun. She didn’t want to end up dead by being foolish. 

The grip only tightened. “Do you think you can come down here acting like you own this neighborhood?” He leered, his eyes looking up and down her body. 

Hailey, like she has been doing recently, chose to act before thinking. Already outraged by Darius Walker, and now being treated like a piece of meat, she gathered up saliva and spit it out across his face. 

The next thing she knew she was being pushed to the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Hands were holding onto her arms, much more gentle and familiar than the one gripping her moments ago. 

She knew who it was before he even spoke up. After she fully regained his footing, Jay let go of her. Instead he stepped up next to her, close enough their shoulders were brushing. 

From the corner of her eye she could tell he was angry. With them or her, she wasn’t sure. The Jay that spoke displayed ease, with an underlying threat. “Gaining up on a cop, guys? Really?” 

Even with the addition of Jay, the gang members still outnumbered them. But the fact there was now two cops clearly rattled the group. 

A few of them took a couple hesitant steps backwards before they all began to dash away. Their jeers and quiet rumblings faded away into the night. 

Hailey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. That could have been bad, she thought. More mortifying was her cheeks were turning red, signaling to her partner that she knew she made a mistake. 

Not all a mistake, she reminded herself. If things went to plan, Darius would be getting what he deserved very soon. 

Jay turned towards her. “What the hell was that?” 

He was angry at her. Great. She resisted the urge to fold her arms across her chest, not wanting to seem like a scolded child. 

She had a question of her own though. “You’re following me?” 

“I’m glad I did.” He retorted back, his voice only getting harsher. Hailey had never seen him so worked up before. “You—“ His voice cracked, causing him to stop briefly and then restart. “you could have ended up in the Chicago Tribune tomorrow if not.” 

She wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but she couldn’t ignore the facts. If Jay didn’t follow her, the scenario he described could have been what happened.

Just the vague thought made her shudder. As quickly as it entered her brain however, she shut it down. Unwanted memories would arise from exploring the possibilities of Jay’s absence, one of them being that New Year’s Eve night. 

Her exposed vulnerability caused Jay to back off with his anger. His hand reached out to her own, which was holding her opposite arm, the one the gang member had held. She hadn’t even noticed.

“What are you doing, Hailey?” Softness had replaced harshness. The way he was touching her, so tenderly, was a stark difference from the tight grip the gang member had. 

She considered herself good at maintaining her composure. But Jay continued to prove that he was an exception. Last month at the hospital when she almost confessed her feelings for him was a clear indication of that. 

But she swallowed her more truthful response down, instead choosing to give a vague version of events. “I’m investigating the murder of three Chicago police officers.” 

He only grew more concerned. “You were given exact orders from the head of police.” 

She knew that. But justice was more important than the law. and she had to get it. For Cameron, and everyone else who had been killed by Darius. 

The presence of Jay, in this situation, was making her uncomfortable. This was her playing with fire, not him. There was no reason for him to be here. And more importantly she didn’t want him to get in trouble for her actions. 

An image of his body lying on the concrete ground with blood gushing out of him popped into her mind. She was able to maintain her outward composure, but internally her stomach twisted with discomfort. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” The words themselves were harsh, but Hailey expressed them matter a factly. Straight to the point. It was harsh enough that she hoped he would drop it, but not too much that he would take it to heart. 

Judging by the taken aback look on his face, her plan didn’t work. “Good or bad, right or wrong, you know it does.” 

Her barrier began to waver. She wanted to keep him out of her business for his own protection, but found similarities the almost fatal experience with Marcus West’s family months ago. 

The feelings for him that she had been successful at ignoring slowly were coming into the forefront. 

She needed to get away from him. Especially in her current state, who knew what might slip through her mouth. “Go home, Jay.” 

She couldn’t help but place a hand against his chest as she walked past. A silent thank you for his concern, a selfish action to ground herself, she didn’t know. It was better that she didn’t. 

His hand covering her own stopped her from leaving. Her heart jumped at the contact, her hand instantly warmed despite the cold Chicago night. 

“Come with me.” The words pulled at her heartstrings. They were more tender and intimate than he intended, a painful reminder of the feelings she felt and the ones he didn’t. 

She shook her head, but stayed where she was. This was only going to torture her, she told herself. She had been doing great for so long. There was no need to ruin that. 

“We can have some drinks, watch that shitty tv show you like.” He offered. 

Hailey couldn’t hold back a snort. “The Bachelor airs on Monday’s.” Rojas hooked her in. The younger cop explained that she watched the show because the reality tv drama took her mind off of the drama at work. 

Hailey tried to hide it from Jay at first. But with how much time they spend together, it was inevitable that he would find out. 

She was sure he judged her for it, even though he claimed he didn’t. The fact he was willing to watch the show with her was surprising. He usually complained when she put it on. 

The word no was on the tip of her tongue, but to her surprise the word yes was the one verbalized. She couldn’t even take it back because the sheer surprise and genuine pleasure on Jay’s face was something she didn’t want to take away. 

When he turned towards his car and opened the passenger door for her, she realized her own car was parked a few feet away. 

“We can come get it in the morning.” Jay answered her unspoken question, heading to the driver’s side of the car. 

Easy enough. But Hailey was more focused on his insinuation that she was staying the night. “How am I going to get home then?” She played dumb, not wanting to vocalize her true thoughts. It was dangerously domestic. 

Jay gave her a befuddled look as she got into the passenger seat. “You can crash at my place.” 

That had to be months ago. At least half a year, even. Most importantly, it was when they were just friends. When Hailey only had platonic feelings for the man next to her. 

She opened the door. Ignoring his confusion, Hailey gave him a lame response of needing to grab her night bag she always kept in her car for emergencies. 

She shut the door behind her before she could hear his reply. She knew he would have said it wasn’t necessary, she could wear his clothes. He had a spare toothbrush. 

But she couldn’t. She couldn’t let herself be tempted. The thought of what could happen, what she could potentially ruin, was more terrifying than any bullet that has been shot in her direction. 

She took her time walking to her car, hoping the cool air would ease the tension in her body and mind. It seemed to work, but as she slipped back into Jay’s car, she felt the familiar feelings wrap around her once again. 

“Ready?” Jay asked, unaware of the turmoil inside Hailey’s mind. 

Hailey nodded. “Yes.” Lying straight through her teeth.


End file.
